Supposingly Ruined Life
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: [YYHxIY xover] When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, He's my boyfriend! The closest boy: Hiei


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.  
  
  
  
Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei  
  
  
  
Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Supposingly Ruined Life  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha," says Kagome politely, "I need to go home for a week"  
  
  
  
"No wench," says Inuyasha quickly,   
  
  
  
Kagome glared at him, "SIT!"  
  
  
  
-Thud- Inuyasha in a hole.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the hole as Kagome ran to the well.  
  
  
  
He ran after her as he shouted, "Wench you are not going home!"  
  
  
  
"SIT! I'm going home and that's final. If you come to get me before a week, I will sit you til your back breaks!" yelled Kagome as she jumped into the well. A blue light emitted from it, sending her home.  
  
  
  
"Feh!" says Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped onto a tree as his friends sighed.  
  
  
  
"He's sulking in a tree again?" asked Sango as Shippo nodded his head.  
  
  
  
Miroku stood up, "Since, Lady Kagome left how about we-  
  
  
  
"PARTY!" shouted Shippo as he and Kirara danced,   
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Mom!" shouted Kagome, as she climbed out of the well.  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Your home already?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, with a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" says Kagome as she gave her mom a big hug.  
  
  
  
"Honey, I made some-  
  
  
  
"ODEN!!!" shrieked Kagome cheerfully as she ran into the house,   
  
  
  
"Sometimes, I want her to stay in Feudal Japan when you make oden," muttered Souta,  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled,  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"We're here because...." started Kurama,   
  
  
  
"Oh yes," says Koenma, "You're here, because you would be transfering schools!"  
  
  
  
"Hn, I'm not going to a ningen school!" says Hiei,  
  
  
  
"Oh yes you are! Or else.." says Koenma  
  
  
  
"Or else what?" asked Hiei, unafraid.  
  
  
  
"Want to know what spirit jail looks like?" asked Koenma.  
  
  
  
"Hn!" says Hiei,  
  
  
  
"Okay, the shrimps coming. But why are we transfering there?" asked Kuwabaka  
  
  
  
"To find a miko," says Koenma,  
  
  
  
"What's a miko, Toddler?" asked Yusuke recieving a glare from Koenma.  
  
  
  
"A miko, is able to purify demons," explained Koenma, "I have recieved words from my father, King Emna. That a miko resides in that very school."  
  
  
  
"Why do we need to find a miko?" asked Kurama,  
  
  
  
"Miko's are very rare and powerful. I thought they were extinct until my father explained to me of that important miko. He doesn't know her name, and I don't either. Just find her, so we can train her" says Koenma.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to train her?" asked Kuwabaka  
  
  
  
"So, she can be stronger, baka" says Hiei  
  
  
  
"Oh, HEY! I'm not a baka!" shouted Kuwabaka feeling offended.  
  
  
  
"JUST GO FIND HER NOW!" yelled Koenma,   
  
  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing as Boton made a portal.  
  
  
  
"Let's go" says Kurama as he stepped through, everyone followed behind him..  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Omigosh! I'm so sorry! But this story was STUCK in my head for a LONG time. Okay, maybe just right now. But ya! ^.^   
  
  
  
I'd be very happy and I'd want to update sooner..  
  
If you'd just click that little button below..  
  
Yes that button! Click on it! ^.^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
